California Summer
by OrionTheHunter
Summary: Harry Potter spends the summer in Sunnydale. Old and Not Well Written.


LEGAL NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER, ANGEL, OR ANY OTHER TELLEVISION SHOW, MOVIE, OR OTHER COPPYRIGHT/ PATENT PROTECTED PRODUCTS THAT MIGHT APPEAR IN THIS FAN FICTION.  
  
  
  
AN: As for Buffy and Angel, this is not a romance, but contains Buffy/Spike, Angel/Cordelia. Tara/Willow are back to being friends, but Tara still doesn't trust Willow completely after the memory incident. As for HP, this is about the summer between Harry Potter's 4th and 5th years at Hogwarts. It will have Harry/Dawn (Buffy's sister) in it, as the main romantic theme. Nothing is explicit. Finally, this is in the Buffy section because it takes place in Sunnydale, mostly, and the only character form HP with more than one scene is Harry himself. If I get enough reviews, I might add a sequel, which may be mostly Buffy related, or Harry Potter Year 5 related, (or who knows, maybe both?). This is meant as a one chapter, but it might get long.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
California Summer  
  
Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, and Hermoine Granger stepped off of the Hogwarts Express. Hermoine quickly said goodbye to her best friends, then went through the barrier to muggle London, anxious to see her parents. She did have time, before running off, to kiss her boyfriend, Ron. Harry wished that he could have a relationship like that. Ron said goodbye as well, and walked with his family off of the station. Harry started to do likewise, but stopped when he heard a voice. "Harry." Said the voice.  
  
"Professor, what are you doing here?" Harry asked Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"It has been decided that you are not as safe at the Dursleys as you once were, therefore, you will not be going back there this summer" the professor responded.  
  
"Where then?"  
  
"America."  
  
"That doesn't narrow it down too much, professor."  
  
"California."  
  
"Professor."  
  
"Have you heard the legend of the vampire slayer?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"She is not a legend. You will be staying with her. I must warn you that you will be safe from Voldermort, but there are plenty of other dangers were you are staying. For example, more than 50% of those who die in the area come back as vampires."  
  
"I can handle them."  
  
"Good, the Tran-World Super Express will drop you off at your destination. A watcher will be waiting for you."  
  
"The what?"  
  
"The train that uses this platform when the Hogwarts Express isn't."  
  
Harry looked and noticed that the Hogwarts express had been replaced by a golden train with more of a streamline look then the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"What's a watcher?"  
  
"The watcher's council is one of the few muggle groups that knows about magic. They train and protect the slayers."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"One more thing, you are aloud to do any magic you wish this summer, and there are two witches were you are going. They do not know about the magical world, as they practice a different, older magic than we do."  
  
"That was more like 2 things." Harry responded.  
  
"Good, you still have a sense of humor, have a nice summer."  
  
"You too" Harry responded as he got on the train.  
  
He looked in his chest and noticed that Dumbledore had provided him with muggle clothing that actually fit him, and a wallet containing five hundred American dollars. "Cool," Harry mused while looking through the rest of his trunk. He liked the outfits that he had been given, it was almost as if a muggle had packed for him. Most wizards have no sense of muggle fashion. When the cart came by, he got a summer's supply of chocolate frogs and every flavor beans.  
  
He also had a watch, with two faces. One side looked like a muggle watch, the other like the grandfather clock in the Weasly's house. There was a hand for every person he would be staying with: Giles, Buffy, Spike, Angel, Cordelia, Willow, Tara, Xander, Annya, and Dawn. There were also hands for Hermoine, Ron, and Himself. He only had to say the person's name too the watch to see that person's hand, there were far to many to see them all at once. Each had could point to several places, including Danger, and the infamous, You Don't Want To Know.  
  
The train ride only took 4 hours. Harry noticed that his watch changed time zones automatically. It was now 9 am in Sunnydale; a few hours earlier than when he left England, because it gets earlier as you travel west. He stepped off of the train and looked around. There was a man standing at the end of the platform humming.  
  
"Excuse me, are you Giles?" Harry asked cautiously.  
  
"Yes, you must be Harry, pleasure to meet you. Did, um, what was his name, Dumbledore, yes Dumbledore, did he tell you much about me, and the other people you will staying with?"  
  
"He mentioned two witches, a slayer, and a watcher, whom I presume is you."  
  
"Hum, well, that should make due for now. What about you, have I heard your name before?"  
  
"I thought that they would have told you why I need to be protected from Voldermort"  
  
"You're the Boy Who Lived!"  
  
"That's me." Harry said, somewhat unhappy. He was hoping that he wouldn't be such a big deal over here, but he was wrong.  
  
"Well, shall we?" Giles asked, gesturing towards the gate to Muggle Sunnydale.  
  
The second that he walked out of the station, Harry could sense the evil. So this was the hell mouth, one of only three direct gateways directly to hell on Earth. Giles lead him on a short tour of the city. The car pulled in to a parking spot in front of a store: The Magic Box.  
  
Harry was amazed at the assortment of stuff in the shop. None of it was used in "modern" magic, but he betted that it would be useful in Wiccan magic. Wiccan magic used muggle materials, plants, pentagrams, candles, and lots of chanting. It could be powerfull enough to raise the dead, but was very dangerous. Wicca had been illegal in England ever since Marvin II (a wizard) tried to resurrect his dead cat in 1721. He had made a mistake in pronouncing one of the words, and blown up his entire city of almost half a million wizards, muggels, and sentient magical creatures. "Ahhhh! U gave been paying attention in magic history class. This is bad," he yelled at himself. Just then Buffy and Dawn walked in.  
  
"Buffy, Dawn, this is Harry, the one I mentioned." Giles introduced him.  
  
"Hello." Buffy said, walking towards the back room.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Dawn said, blushing.  
  
"Likewise." Harry responded.  
  
"It will be nice to have another teen around, the total extent of my friends are the people you see in this room, the few in the back room, and Spike. Want to go do something fun?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Giles, Harry and I are going to go do something more normal to do. You know, video games, anything teens do. Tell Buffy that we will just meet her back at my house, k?" Dawn yelled across the room to Giles, and didn't wait for a response before grabbing Harry by the wrist and leading him out the door.  
  
"What do you want to do?" Dawn asked, after they had gotten a few blocks.  
  
"You are the local expert, were do you want to go?" Harry asked.  
  
"Want to go to my house, well I guess it is your house for the summer too, and play video games or something?"  
  
"I've never played video games before, but sure."  
  
"Never . . ."  
  
"I go to a boarding school from September till June, and live with my aunt, uncle, and cousin during the summer. At their house I have to do stuff like wash the floor with a toothbrush while Dudley (my cousin) plays video games. He would only let me play when the computer opponent was to hard to win against, and he would hit me over the head if I got close to beating him."  
  
"What happened to your parents?"  
  
"Murdered, when I was one. That's why I'm here, the person who killed them, and hundreds more, is back and is more powerfull then ever. I'm the only person who has ever come close to defeating him, so I am his main target." Harry responded, glumly.  
  
"Um, sorry." Dawn said, meekly. "Oh, were here."  
  
  
  
Several hours later, they were still playing video games. Dawn beat Harry more often than not, but he wasn't as hopeless at this as he was at wizard's chess. While playing, they had talked about every imaginable thing, except Harry being a wizard.  
  
"Don't you think all of this is kinda strange, I mean, slayers, vampires, witches, demons, werewolves, all that stuff?" she asked.  
  
"Not really, I am one of the most powerfull underage wizards in the world. I attend the world's oldest, most exclusive wizarding school, were I have had ghosts, werewolves, and giants, well, and humans for teachers. The man who killed my parents and is searching for me, is the most powerfull dark wizard in history, who has hundreds of followers. I don't really like to brag, but I am famous throughout the wizarding world for being the boy who lived, the only person to ever survive the killing curse, causing the near death of the dark lord in the process. His followers captured me and used my blood to resurrect him, but not before killing a friend of mine." Harry said, shocked at himself for revealing so much to this person who he had just meet hours earlier.  
  
"Dawn, are you too home?" Buffy called, walking in the door with Willow.  
  
"Ya, Harry and I are in here." She called back.  
  
"Oh, hi, you must be Harry." Willow said.  
  
"Ya, nice to meet you . . . "  
  
"Willow"  
  
"Yes, nice to meet you Willow." Harry said.  
  
"What have you been up to all day?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Just playing video games." Dawn answered. "What's for dinner?"  
  
"I don't know." Buffy answered, walking to the kitchen.  
  
"So Harry, Giles said that you know a little about magic?" Willow asked.  
  
"Some." He said, and looking to make sure Dawn understood his not saying much. She didn't say anything, so he assumed she did.  
  
"What is some?"  
  
"Oh, look at the time, I should unpack." Harry dodged answering the question, running up to the room that he would be using over the summer.  
  
  
  
Half an hour later, he had written a letter to Ron and Hermoine. He knew that he couldn't tell them were he was, but he did want to tell them he wasn't at the Dursleys. He opened the window just as Buffy walked in.  
  
"Harry, time for. . ."she never finished her sentence, for an owl flew into the room. A large, snowy owl.  
  
"Buffy, this is Hedwig." Harry introduced his owl.  
  
"Um"  
  
"Almost everyone in the wizarding world use owls to send mail." Harry explained. "You mind taking these to Hermoine and Ron? Stay at Hermoine's until school starts, k?" Harry had shifted his attention to Hedwig.  
  
After taking the letters, Hedwig flew off and Harry closed the window.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
Cordelia screamed, falling to the floor; or at least she would have, if Angel hadn't caught her. Her visions were always bad, but this was the worst ever. She had seen Buffy's sister, Dawn, and some teenager she didn't know, being attacked by demons. These demons seemed more evil than usual. She could feel how evil they were.  
  
"Vision?"  
  
"Ya, Dawn and some teen guy, maybe a date. They were being attacked by demons."  
  
"Any good views of the demons or guy?"  
  
"The demons were tall, wore dark cloaks, and seemed to, I don't know, suck the happiness out of the air. The teen looked like he was English and had a scar on his forehead, shaped like a lightning bolt."  
  
"Wesley, any ideas of what those demons were?" Angel asked.  
  
"Well, that vision answers a question of mine. And yes, I know what type of demons they were."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Giles told me that someone would be staying with them this summer, but couldn't give me details. The scar tells me his name is Harry Potter. The lightning scar is from a curse, called the killing curse, and he is the only person ever to survive it. A very powerfull dark wizard gave it to him, after killing his parents, and hundreds more. The demons are dementors. They literally have the power to suck all the happy thoughts and memories out of you. There is only one way to kill them, and if Harry can't, then we most defiantly can't. Only a magic charm can kill them, and only a modern wizard can do that charm. Willow and Tara do magic with candles and chanting. All he has to say is a few simple words and flick his wand."  
  
"How do you know all that?"  
  
"I'm what's called a squib. A magic-less person born into an all wizard family." Wesley replied, sadly.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Doesn't really bug me these days."  
  
  
  
Cordy was still crying, so Angel just held his love in his arms. He wished that he could make the visions stop, but they needed the "gift". He kissed the top of her head.  
  
"I think we should go to Sunnydale." She said through her tears.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry was getting used to living with Buffy and the Scooby gang. Ever few days he would go with Buffy and make her live easier on her patrols. He would freeze the vampires, she would stake them. Unless he was faster and sent a stake flying at them with a levitate spell, or just staking them like a normal person. She had to admit, he was good. She was a little worried, however, about his relationship with her sister. She decided to ask him on a patrol.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What's up with you and my sister? Do not lie to me!"  
  
"She and I, well, are seeing each other."  
  
"I thought so. You and she aren't?"  
  
"Wow, no, nothing, um, immoral. Movies, lunches, stuff like that. Do you consider making out immoral?"  
  
"Fully clothed, with frequent air breaks, no. Anything more than that. . ."  
  
"Oh, good, phew, as I said, nothing immoral."  
  
"Make sure it stays that way, or Voldermort won't be the only person to hide from."  
  
"Ya."  
  
"Good, as long as we are clear on that."  
  
"Crystal." ((AN: Clear as Crystal. Don't know if that is regional or not, so I explained it anyway.))  
  
"Good"  
  
  
  
* * * 2 Weeks Earlier * * *  
  
  
  
Harry and Dawn were playing video games, again. Harry was a worthy adversary, but she beat him, again. The two of them were sitting on the love seat. Harry turned and looked at Dawn. "Wow, she is so beautiful. Her long, silky hair. Her beautiful eyes." She turned and noticed that he was looking at her. She smiled at him. He noticed a bit of a twinkle in her eyes. He took a chance, leaned forward, and kissed her. It was a very short kiss, not even two seconds. He pulled away and was about to apologize when her lips touched his again. He responded almost immediately, as soon as the shock was over. This kiss lasted only a few seconds. They both pulled away, and smiled at each other. Dawn shifted in the seat so that she was right next to Harry. He put his arm around her waist, and she put her head on his shoulder. "This is the first summer that I don't wish that school would come sooner." Harry thought to him self.  
  
  
  
* * * Present * * *  
  
  
  
After the talk with Harry, they had started walking home. But she was preoccupied with other thoughts, the "her and Spike" type of thoughts. "Should I keep things the ways they are, or do we tell everyone. Maybe I need to stop this now. No, I need this, I need love." They arrived home and found two people they didn't know about to nock on the door.  
  
"Cordy, Angel. What a surprise." Buffy said with some disgust. Not only had he left her, but he was with Cordelia Chase. "Is this why you are with Spike, to get revenge on him?" she asked herself.  
  
"Buffy, oh, Harry, right?"  
  
"Ya, that's me, Cordelia, I presume?"  
  
"Ya, so Buffy told you about me."  
  
"Just kinda picked up on it." He noticed that Buffy and Angel were talking, and Cordy was upset that Angel wasn't talking to her. He just went inside, and up to his room. He changed into his best outfit, then went to Dawn's room, and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in, Oh Harry!" Dawn said. She hadn't known Harry was home yet, and had thought it was willow knocking on her door. She had just gotten out of the shower and was only wearing a towel. Harry spun around as soon as he realized what she was wearing.  
  
"I am so sorry, I" Harry started to say, but Dawn didn't let him finish.  
  
"No, my fault. I thought you were Willow or someone, I didn't realize you were home."  
  
"Ya, um Buffy is down there talking with Angel and Cordelia, um, meet me in my room when you're done, and we can go on that dinner date."  
  
"Sure" she responded.  
  
Harry left the room, but not before turning in a way that he would catch one more glimpse of her in the towel. She noticed that he had done that, but didn't care.  
  
Fifteen minutes later they slipped out un-noticed by the group sitting in the living room. They left a note saying what time they had left, and a promise to be back by curfew. Buffy would have never let Dawn go out that late with just anyone, even with Willow, but she trusted Harry, and knew he could handle just about anything that she could, and then some.  
  
  
  
Xander was in the kitchen and noticed the note attached to the refrigerator.  
  
Buffy, Harry and I went to dinner at 6:30. Be back by 10. Dawn.  
  
He took the note off the fridge and carried it with him back to the living room. As he walked in, he heard Angel start talking  
  
"So anyway we came here because Cordy had a vision of Dawn and Harry being attacked."  
  
Xander dropped his glass. Buffy noticed that he had a weird look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Xander held out the note. "They two hours ago."  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"Ya, left this note."  
  
"Oh S."  
  
They didn't bother even to finish the conversation as they ran out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
  
Harry and Dawn were walking home from their dinner date, hand in hand.  
  
"That was nice, thanks." Dawn said, giving Harry a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Ya, it was."  
  
"Is something wrong, Harry?"  
  
"Do you feel that?"  
  
"Feel what?"  
  
"The cold."  
  
"It's the middle of summer in California, it doesn't get cold" Dawn said with a laugh. Unfortunately, she stopped laughing abruptly. "Oh, it is cold, but what does that mean?"  
  
Harry only pulled out his wand as a response. Dawn was kind of excited. Harry had never actually done much magic in front of her. Just simple stuff, like fixing a broken glass. But this was different, she could feel the energy flowing from him. She felt a pain in her head, and watched as her sister jumped off the platform. She could see Harry was seeing something horrible too, but he was fighting it. They were surrounded. Being surrounded by dementors is not a state you want to be in.  
  
Harry could not see a thing, but he knew it was the time. "Patronus!" He shouted as loud as he could. A silver streamer appeared out of his wand. The end took on the shape of a buck, which ran around the death eaters. He could hear their screams of pain, and as they disintegrated, the moans of relief from the tortured souls that had been sentenced to a dementor's life time of pain through the Dementor's kiss. Harry felt the happy thoughts and memories return to his mind. He was, forget him, Dawn was safe. That was all that he could care about. Harry put his arm around Dawn and they continued home.  
  
  
  
Buffy and the gang were searching everywhere. It was well past the time that Dawn had promised to be home. They could be dead, prisoner, or worse. Or. . .  
  
"Willow, toss me the cell phone."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just to find out if they actually avoided the attack and are home now."  
  
"Why didn't I think of that?"  
  
  
  
Harry and Dawn were leaning on each other watching the news when the phone wrung. Harry hadn't realized Dawn was asleep until she woke up to answer it.  
  
"Summer's residence."  
  
"Dawn! You're ok!?!" She heard her sister's voice on the other end.  
  
"Ya, what's up?"  
  
"Cordy had a vision of you being attacked."  
  
"We were, Harry handled it. Goodnight." She hung up the phone.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Harry woke up the next mourning, last for a change. As his eyes focused into his contacts. He nearly fell down the stairs at the sight which greeted him.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Hello Harry. I am aware of the run-in with the dementors last night. This place is no longer safe, so we will be leaving."  
  
"I have two weeks until school starts, I'll just stay here."  
  
"Buffy's friends will be staying with Angel, this place is no longer save for them, either. Buffy, on the other hand, will be coming to Hogwarts to teach. Her sister will come with her, undoubtedly. She actually is witch material, being part magical herself. You would rather come with us now, than stay with Angel, am I correct?"  
  
  
  
"I may regret saying this later, but, I would be surprised if I had ever heard you say something incorrect."  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
  
  
Dawn, Buffy, and Harry said goodbye to all their friends, then got on the Trans-World Super Express. "This is going to be the best year ever", thought Harry. "I will be with my friends, and with the girl I love."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
AN: So how did you like it? Tell me by reviewing. Even if you hated it, review. Tell me that I am the next Rowling, or that your 4 year old brother is a better author than I am, just review, please. The sequel will involve Harry's actual 5th year. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
